Nothing Can Be Explain
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Ichigo viu sua própria mãe morrer. Cinco anos depois, ele ainda se culpa pela morte dela... A fic se passa antes do início da saga, e é uma songfic com uma das músicas do Sondtrack: Nothing Can Be Explain


_**Nothing Can Be Explained**_

Eu não fiz nada para protege-la. Nada. Não me movi. Ela se foi. Ela me protegeu. Era para eu a proteger. Ela se foi. Se foi. Não voltará mais. Não a protegi. Não a protegi. NÃO A PROTEGI. De que adiantaram as palavras do meu pai, do que adiantou o meu próprio nome se não consegui honrá-lo! Do que adiantaram todas as palavras ditas a ela se não consegui protege-la? Ela deve estar chateada comigo agora. Com certeza me colocaria de castigo. Ela deve me odiar. Eu não a protegi. Não fui o seu "único protetor". Ela se foi. E por minha culpa. Sinto-me perdido. Não tenho a quem culpar, a não ser a mim mesmo. Não tenho ninguém a quem expiar a minha culpa. Nada posso fazer, uma vez que o meu erro já foi cometido. Tudo mudará agora, e... Sem ela meu caminho estará mudado...

_Lost, on the way, no one to blame, no one to say,  
nothing to do, with the way everything's changed_

**_Perdido, no caminho, ninguém para dizer  
Nada a se fazer, com todas as coisas de modo mudado_**

--------------------------------------------

**5 anos depois**

Cinco anos se passaram e eu ainda me sinto perdido, como uma criança que perdeu no seu jogo favorito. Após aquele "acidente" tudo mudou. Mudou muito. Tudo, exceto o meu sentimento de culpa. Eu a matei. Ela morreu por minha culpa. Eu não gosto dessa dor que sinto. Mas eu tenho de senti-la. É o meu castigo. Castigo por tê-la deixado morrer.

_Lost, I feel a little like, a child who's lost, a little like,  
everything's changed, a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,_

_**Perdido, eu sinto um pouco como, uma criança que perdeu, um pouco como  
Tudo está mudado, muito, eu não gosto de toda essa dor**_

Perdido, e confuso, é assim que eu me sinto. É difícil viver sem ela. Extremamente difícil. Mas isso também faz parte do meu castigo. Eu não a protegi. Ela morreu. E por causa dessa falha, não a tirei apenas de mim, mas também do papai, de Karin, de Yuzu... Eles que precisavam (e precisam) dela bem mais do que eu. Também é difícil viver carregando o fardo de ter matado a sua própria mãe. Tudo está mudado... E eu sempre pensei que faria tudo através da minha dor...

_Lost, confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it,  
everything's changed, I thought I've make it through the pain_

_**Perdido, confuso, muito disso, é difícil carregar, e ser a causa disso  
Tudo está mudado, eu achei que faria isso através da dor**_

Tudo este mudado. Karin prometeu não chorar mais. Yuzu faz os serviços de casa. Papai... É um completo retardado desde sempre. Mas ele parece mais... Responsável. Mas, nada muito perceptível. E eu? Bom, estou no último ano do ginásio, e tiro boas notas. Bom... Pelo menos quero que ela se orgulhe dos meus esforços escolares... Para compensar a minha falta de coragem... A falta de coragem que a fez morrer...

_Everything's changed_

_**Tudo está mudado**_

Tento parecer forte sob a minha máscara de "Ichigo-cabelo-esquisito-mal-humorado". Mas a verdade, é que eu não sou assim. Desde que entrei no ginásio, todo mundo fala do meu cabelo. Só porque ele é laranja. Claro que laranja não é uma cor comum, mas eles poderiam aceitar isso logo, não? Nem todos são iguais.

Comecei a brigar. Muito. Mas então, conheci o Chad. Ele é um mestiço com mexicanos, e é tão ignorado quanto eu. Ele me ajuda quando eu preciso e eu faço o mesmo. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o que eu sinto... Toda a culpa que carrego por ter assassinado minha própria mãe.

Se me dessem a chance, eu poderia me passar por alguém que não tem remorso algum. Eu dançaria na frente do túmulo dela. E não mostraria remorso. Dançaria no túmulo dela como alguém que não sente remorso de nada do que fez. O que seria uma mentira.

_Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one  
who shows no remorse_

_**Me dando a chance, eu dançaria alegremente no túmulo daquele que  
não mostra remorso**_

Há quem diga que a "morte" da minha mãe não tenha explicação. Que foi algo sobrenatural. Mas eles não podem falar nada sobre o que não é deste mundo. Eu vejo espíritos e posso toca-los. Por que a morte da minha mãe seria algo de sobrenatural? Não foi algo sobrenatural. Eu apenas a deixei morrer e não cumpri o meu papel de "único protetor". A morte dela não pode ser explicada. Não por quem não estava lá. Não por quem não sente a mesma coisa que eu. Não por alguém que não seja eu...

_Nothing is plain  
Nothing can be explained, nothing can be explained  
Nothing can be explained, nothing can be explained,  
nothing_

_**Nada é plano  
Nada pode ser explicado, Nada pode ser explicado  
Nada pode ser explicado, Nada pode ser explicado  
Nada**_

E assim, sigo por mais um dia. Mais um dia doloroso em que tenho que fingir estar bem. Em mais um dia doloroso em que carregarei o remorso de ter deixado minha própria mãe morrer. Porque foi isso que eu fiz. A deixei morrer. Fui covarde. Não a protegi. Não fui seu "único protetor". E tudo o que eu mereço carregar é a culpa... De tê-la assassinado. Queria tanto ser forte para protegê-la! Mas, no fim, o que eu consegui foi assisti-la morrendo.

Espero não fazer a mesma coisa com as minhas irmãs. E, sinceramente, espero um dia ter a força necessária para protegê-las...

_Lost, on the way, no one to blame, no one to say,  
nothing to do, with the way everything's changed_

_**Perdido, no caminho, ninguém para dizer**_  
_**Nada a se fazer, com todas as coisas de modo mudado**_

_**----------------------------**_

_Yey! Mais uma Short-fic, dessa vez sobre o Ichi-nii, e como ele sofreu até alguéeem, sabem, um toquinho magreelo, fazer a chuva no coração dele parar -_

_Primeira fic de Bleach que não tem IchixRuki! Aee! (até porque não tem como ter IchixRuki nessa fic, neeeh?)_

_É meio dramática, até porque é uma das musiquinhas de fossa de Bleach... mas eu espero que gostem da fic._

_Gostou? Não gostou? Vai me matar soh pra dançar na minha cova? (?)_

_Reviews please._

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan!_

_/bj_


End file.
